


First Snowfall in Storybrooke

by Moonlight91



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, OTP being adorable and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post Neverland storyline, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin spend the weekend away from everyone in their own little world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny is part of a cover bunny contest for the OUAT Fanfiction and Creation Group. The one who is charge of it is http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4424399/Emilie-Brown who also is responsible for the cover. You don’t have to be a member of the group to participate so totally check it out have fun.  
> All things Once Upon A Time are owned by ABC and Adam Horowitz & Eddie Kitsis

**Chapter One**

Belle wasn’t sure how the evening would turn out in the beginning after hearing Neal asked to come over for dinner as a way to fully be better acquainted with her. They had met before but it was Lacey and that was an experience she would soon forget bit she had hoped her step son had not thought she was some kind of trouble making gold digger. Luckily though after the events of Neverland, things became more at ease in Storybrooke where the Charmings begun to deal with their internal problems on their own leaving her and Rumple more time to be alone without the possibility of being interrupted and Neal began spending time with Henry (and at times Emma) leaving Emma with time to have dates with Hook although him and Neal were still fighting over her affections but not to the point where swords have to be drawn out in the middle of main street. For tonight, Belle wanted to make the best impression on Neal partially because she wanted to help the situation no longer be awkward between him and Rumple but also she hoped he would accept her in her life as well. This left Belle while getting ready a nervous wreck as she tried to find her favorite navy blue pumps matching her turtleneck dress that went up to her knees with a black belt. Rumple could not help but enjoy seeing how his true love who was always cool as a cucumber becoming a frantic over trying to look as nice as possible in front of his son. He loved Belle incredibly that he still was not sure how it was possible for them to be at this point in their lives when only a few weeks ago, they were saying goodbye to each other on the Storybrooke docks as he went off to Neverland expecting to die.

“Try looking on the shoebox under the dresser” Rumple pointed to their wardrobe on the far left of the bed in giving a little purple light onto the second bottom drawer in which Belle opened it to find the shoes she was looking for.

“Thank you, if it’s not a book then I am not sure where anything is at” Belle continued to act nervous putting her shoes on as Rumple went over to her holding onto as tightly as he could giving her a chaste kiss.

“It will be fine, Bae is not going to have a problem with you because of your footwear.”

Hoping to set her at ease left her she saw his smile giving her the ability to believe him when normally their situations were the ones in reverse. “I want tonight to be a good start for the both you, after all that has happened there is a lot of work to be covered and if there is anything I can do to help then let me know” Rumple could see how hopeful Belle began to be as they started to hug and went downstairs.

* * *

 

Dinner was going off without any problems, Neal had not yet set foot into the salmon estate so he and Belle were basically exploring around as he began to see the trinkets and style were almost as they were in the drawings he saw of the Dark Castle in Henry’s book. They all were able to chat about basically anything that came to mind as Neal started to explain to them how the outsider world viewed their persona leaving Rumple become shocked a few times over the idea that he is considered furry with horns rather than his infamous scales and grotesque teeth. Belle began to laugh as she started to explain the play _Peter Pan_ from what she heard in Emma’s words he is was literally a silly crocodile who would stalk Captain Hook to the point where Hook was afraid of his own shadow. Despite hearing Pan was the hero, that piece of information left both Rumple and Neal chuckling as they both had at least one realization where despite all the pirate has done for them in Neverland, he was still not a favorite person of theirs.

Later they started to have some wine in the sitting room which Neal could not help but feel a little jealous over his father as he saw how close he and Belle were. They were sitting so close together not able to keep their eyes off each other which reminded him of a time when Emma would look at him this way. He knew there may have been a long way to repair the damage he has done to Emma but it still heart to see how she would react differently to him in contrast on how she was with Hook. It still made him happy to see how happy they were and in some way gave him hope there might be a future with him and Emma if someone like his father could find someone. Their night of enjoyment became interrupted as a phone began to ring. Neal check to see if it was his but the tune of _Human Again_ rang loudly in the background leaving Belle jumping out of the couch to pick it up much to her horror.

A few seconds later Belle came back to the room being annoyed but worried Rumple might have to kill whoever called him. “So sorry but Ruby had another fight with Victor so Ariel and I have to go help her cheer up for a little bit” This was not how she wanted to spend the night and every instinct told her to just make up some excuse as she could.”

“Can Snow or Emma help her out?” Neal knew the dates of his father and Belle being interrupted were infamous gossip and tried his best not to laugh that he was witnessing one with the reactions he would have never expected.

“Unfortunately Ariel and I are better informed of the situation with Victor plus she is on her way to the apartment and I have the keys. It will only be for a few hours, really really sorry to be leaving” she went to get her coat as the two men got up to see her off. She gave Rumple a kiss on the cheek followed by handshake to Neal as he decided to give her a hug instead.

“It was great seeing you again Belle, I hope we can do this again sometime”

“I hope so as well, don’t you two destroy anything until I get back” Belle closed the door behind them and went off smiling at the thought the evening went off as better than she hoped minus the slight interruption.

The two men went back and both were now more at ease being in the same room together than before but Neal was not in any hurry to leave yet as Rumplestiltskin was not in the mood to go see what Belle was up to.

“How much does she know about all the stuff you’ve done?” this comment was not implausible to assume as Rumplestiltskin tried to think of the best way to say answer without it becoming like a case to be send off to a mental institution.

“She know everything, her first week with me she had to help me clean up the blood of a thief I was punishing. Her ability to stand up to me knowing what I can do was something that still leaves me to wonder how she loves me.” He went back to his case where he kept the chipped cup and handed a pouch to Neal asking if he could open it. Neal was confused as what his father was up to as he took the pouch and found a small white box which he opened to find a gold ring with a medium sized diamond shaped into a heart with little blue sapphires surrounding the sides.

“So when is the big day?”

“As soon as I decide to figure out a way to propose” Rumplestiltskin took the ring box away from Neal caressing the diamond tip as he imagined how it would look on Belle’s finger not remember he had an audience.

“You can always try the ring in the champagne trick in a secluded corner at a high end restaurant.” The mention of champagne made him think about their date as Lacey where all he could do was try to avoid that mess as much as possible.

“I want to do something special, this is something I had hoped to always get right and with Belle I want to be just perfect” Neal could see the pain in his father’s eyes as he felt nervous in helping him with this sort of thing but wanted to him to be happy.

“The best I can suggest is that if you want it to be perfect with Belle, is to make sure there will not be any interruptions and have some time alone together just enjoying each other’s company” Never had he thought as he live would Neal have to give his father romantic advise considering his own problems but he was starting to see for the first time how much in common he and his father have in terms on how they view the world. They both hugged each other and began to spend the remainder of the evening in each other company.

* * *

 

Belle came back around 11:30 as Rumplestiltskin was in the living room reading as he waited up for her. She then took off her coat and shoes and plopped in the couch to him as they decided to hold each other helping her to relax.

“How is the wolf girl doing?” he started to massage her scalp as she started to rest her eyes.

“Still heartbroken but I think they might patch up by tomorrow at most. She thought she was being inconsiderate in letting us help her but I tried to explain to her it’s what friends do so I insisted she stay the night at the apartment and Ariel decided to keep her company afterwards. How was your bonding time with Neal?”

“It’s a start, but at least we both admitted that it something we are going to try fixing.”

Belle stared at him giving him of sympathy as she put her hand on his cheek caressing him “I’m glad, we will become a family again Rumple continue to remember that”. He bent down to kiss her this time passionately as she grabbed his neck to pull him closer to her. He then moved to have her lying on the couch as their mouth began to explore one another.

“I was thinking we can go to the cabin tomorrow. The snow is starting to rise up, with no phone signals” he began nuzzling her neck as Belle started to unbutton his shirt trying to listen but at the same time too distracted to care.

“Will you put the barriers up in case everyone starts to look for us?” he held him up as she started to kiss the nape of his neck as her fingers began exploring his chest happy to hear he was moaning as she touched him.

“Consider the barriers already placed we’ll leave first thing in the morning” he then kissed her hands as she got up and started to leave

“Well aren’t you coming upstairs” Belle gave a seductive look as she started to go the stairs acting as innocent as ever knowing Rumplestiltskin was just behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the cabin nearby the town line was not a long one although Rumplestiltskin had worried they would become stuck in the snow due to the heavy patches on the road. To his surprise and Belle's constant reassurance, there had not been ice to block them as the snow was not as deep as they had anticipated. On the way, Belle could not keep her eyes of off Rumple, the idea they would have a vacation to themselves seemed foreign to her as some new disaster would always occur in Storybrooke where her true love's assistance was desperately needed. He turned his attentions every once in a while at her as she looked away pretending not to notice.

"I believe the road is on the front direction" Rumpelstilstkin said as still kept his face on the road not wanting to break eye contact in case if this was Belle's plan.

"But this view is much more interesting" she noticed he was started to blush at her remark but still continuing to have a stone face.

She then leaned a little and started playing with Bae's shawl that around Rumpelstiltskin neck where even though they had not planned to leave the town line, it was still useful as a winter garment. Belle continued to play with the tassels for a little while which started to flicker onto Rumpelstilskin's arm; at first with light touches which neither had noticed turning then to a small tug that started to tickle his arm.

"Have I told you today how adorable you are in pretending to be innocent?" he put then put his hand on hers as he started to caress the tips of her fingers

"Me pretend? Whatever do you mean?"

She began pouting to no avail while looking around every direction she could think of as Rumple took her hand and kissed it, this time starting at her with a mischievous grin but with longing eyes.

"Don't play games with me dearie or else a price will be paid" he tried to be like his Dark One persona with the expression but his voice was still the same yet he did feel a little guilty calling her "dearie" instead of his usual endearments.

"I look forward to it" leaving Belle giggling as she decided to rest a little for the rest of the drive.

They made it as Belle went to get their bags as Rumple only brought a duffle bag as well as weekend supply of groceries while Belle insisting on carrying a weekend bag mainly to fit her books since the cabin was according to Rumple not someplace he frequented often. Still as Belle went inside she was right to see was the cabin was very dusty with some damp corners making her start to laugh thinking dust and Rumple were the real true loves. Although the cabin was still furnished, it just needed to be aired out for a few minutes as well as a fire to make it livable so she opened every window she could find but had to close the window a few minutes as the temperature rose up nearly freezing the room again.

Rumplestiltskin than started to show Belle around the cabin by just pointing out which room was where as there was only a living room as they walked in the main door, followed by a small kitchen with up to date appliances and in the far right was their bedroom and bathroom in which Belle decided to go into to get herself freshened up as Rumple decided get the rooms settled for them.

A few minutes later, there was a fire blazing along with some blankets on the couch as Belle saw Rumple started poking around the wood into the fireplace. She was annoyed at how fast he gotten ready knowing he was still using magic for mundane tasks again.

"We don't have to use magic for everything." Taking one of the blankets from the coffee table followed by her shoes as she scrunched up in the couch completely covered by the blanket. He could not have seen a more adorable sight than Belle's petite body wrapped tightly as though she lived in an igloo. "Honestly, you act as though if magic the world will come to an end" she wrapped her arms to tightly into the blanket as she tried to stare directly at him while making her point where that instead of being able to agree and accept the scolding, all Rumpelsiltskin could do was no longer contain his laughter mystifying Belle as she tried to turn away.

"Now what is so funny? Has my face gone green or something?" she still tried to scold him as though he were a child which wasn't working as she just was getting more frustrated at him that her face began to have a reddish tint.

"I'm sorry, Belle but I can't help at how adorable you can be when angry." He moved to her giving light kisses on both her cheeks followed by moving towards her nose. "Flattery will not get you anywhere Mr. Gold" she then kissed him back pretending to be annoyed at him while still having her mischievous glare as he moved onto the blanket collecting another one as they curled up together with eyes closed as their heads lying on each other with their bodies so wrapped up together until there had not been any signs of space between them.

"Do you miss Lacey?" a random question he had ponder but this was not a difficult answer to state just one he was unaware of responding quickly.

"What brought this up?" He turned her around looking into her eyes to see him give her a straight answer as Belle looked away a few times still managing to blush

"You were able to spend all your time and attention with her during those three days where looking back at it, I felt a little jealous that before losing my memory we had to plan our dates carefully so as to have all the time to ourselves."

Rumplestiltskin could not believe what he was hearing although as he thought of it, Belle would naturally have wanted to know about their alter egos as did everyone else in the town after regaining their memories.

"I would look into her eyes and I see you, the brave beautiful woman who insists on loving a beast of a man. At times she would say or do something that reminded me of you but change her mind at the last minute to the realization it was someone else. No sweetheart I never missed her, I dread the thought of had we met each other during the curse. She would have stab me in her sleep and get mad the scotch was all gone afterwards"

The guilt pondered around Belle as imagined how lonely Rumple must have been during those three days. Having to entertain Lacey, a lifeless copy of herself just so she wouldn't leave him. Although unlike most of the town she could not acknowledge this persona was her or even a section of her personality that was hiding beneath her as she remembered Lacey never saw Rumple the way she had; she viewed him as a fast form of entertainment while Belle saw her friend, lover and companion.

"You are not her nor could ever become her. Lacey was calculating and cold someone who demands attention rather than provide kindness. There had not been any warmth to her, at times it was felt as I was touched by a marble statue." They embraced holding on to each other as Belle started to weep for Rumple and for herself from the mess of losing her memories.

"I cannot begin to describe how sorry I am for what you had to endure. Regina curse me to something so vile if I was not aware what was happening to me I would not believe it myself."

"She no longer exist sweetheart. Let her be another memory for us move forward from"

"Do you really mean that?" Belle believe they were able to Rumple's reassurance would allow it to be possible

"I believe so" Rumplestiltskin had even believed it himself there was a chance for them to have recovered from their scars as they continued to hold each other not wanting to move until the fire began dying out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slight angst but wanted to have some closure regarding Lacey since she tends to be the elephant in the Rumbelle room. Also the writers want to pretend she never existed where it would only make sense Belle must have given this persona some thought while everyone was in Neverland due to the time all of this was happening. Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows :)


	3. Chapter 3

Belle wasn't sure when they got onto the bedroom as the morning light started to wake her in which she tossed her to the other side only to find it empty but the blanket and pillow was still warm to Rumpelstiltskin's touch. She grabbed the pillow from his side on the bed and buried her face onto it hoping to still have her sleep as the door opened followed by a light tap on her shoulder. Belle turned to a find tray onto the nightstand consisting of eggs, croissants, hash browns and bacon in the shape of a face, a bowl of cut strawberries and a glass of orange juice. Next to food lay a glass vase with a single red rose followed by a handwritten note which did get her attention.

_**Come outside when you finish eating and getting ready. Bundle up though** _

_**Love Rumpel 3** _

She began to giggle at the thoughts of what Rumpelstiltskin was planning on doing for them for this weekend. They both knew there would be some sort of trouble arriving to ruin the happy endings but taking it one day at a time was the best cure in overcoming the trails which could lay ahead. Belle decided not to think about them and focus on the both enjoying one another's company until they arrived home or until the Charmings barged in demanding their help again, whichever came first. Deciding to follow the instructions, Belle ate her breakfast although was a bit sadden she was alone wondering where her boyfriend had disappeared to this morning. Quickly showering and getting dress in jeans, a black turtleneck, boots which the heels where wider than her usual attire, black leather jacket and putting on the light blue knitted bonnet Rumpelstiltskin made for her birthday Belle made it outside the bedroom to finding everything almost the same as she had seen it the previous night. The only different had been the fire was not on but the cabin felt warm enough in which Belle contemplated taking her jacket off because it was getting close to the levels of a hothouse.

"Rumpel…where are you?" The cabin itself was not large so he might have been outside, to Belle's shock however she looked up across the window to find the entire area around completely covered in snow. She read the weather reports prior to leaving stating it would mild cold temperature but nothing to indicate snow, she even was told from Henry that it would not arrive for another month but it did explain what Rumpel meant in his note. She went outside realizing her jacket was not enough until she turned around finding Rumpel standing by the door covered in casual black rather than his suits holding a light blue parka with white fur on the hood towards her direction. He started giggling in the matter as he use to during his time in the Enchanted Forest in which Belle took a second look at her surroundings. "What the hell did you do?" confronting as she took the parka putting it to her surprise it fit her like a glove and the fur being incredibly soft she wanted to nuzzle her head into it.

"Since the plan is for us to be alone, I made sure most of this area is closed off similar to the way the curse had gone with the outside world. Someone can walk in but all they see is nothing but forest although the snow might have been a fluke. Shall I transform us a beach instead?"

"No..no..no" stopping Rumpelstiltskin before he recited an incantation. "The snow is fine just took me by surprise that's all." She started walking around happy to have seen snow for the first time in nearly three decades, she remembered the last time she enjoyed it was back in the castle where just before the Winter Solstice celebrations. Rumpelstiltskin had said he needed help in picking certain types of flowers for some ingredients in which her expertise was needed. He knew her skills in botany were poor at best but she still went along with it as they spent the afternoon in the gardens making snowmen after supposedly Rumpel gave up in finding the items he needed with Belle suggesting he needed to take a break every once in a while. Although if Belle remembered correctly she was making snowmen while Rumpelstiltskin spent the time finding some way her creatures would be ruined and she would start over once again only stopping because it had begun to get dark. When they had got back inside, the rooms were filled up with Solstice decorations and a grand feast which the explanation for had been to make sure she was not totally homesick to be motivated towards working the higher level rooms she had not yet started on. Belle then felt something wet in the back of her head as little drops of snow came out of her parka causing her to turn around thinking Rumpelstiltskin was behind her to her surprise there was nothing expect the cabin.

"Lost something dearie?" Belle turned around finding Rumpelstiltskin up on a tree looking down at her with a snowball placed on his hand. He looked at her with a cheeky grin that made Belle want to see him get taken down a notch, she grabbed a bit of snow throwing it back at him as he threw his towards her.

Both had missed.

"Is that all you got O great and powerful Dark One!" Shouting at him seeing him disappear with a few snowballs being thrown at her in an angle towards several directions. "Hey that's cheating!" Belle grabbed a bit of snow running to the direction of echo of the giggling blindly throwing snow in every direction.

"Run run run dearie…..there's nowhere I can't find you"

Belle then found a rock hiding in the back as she tried to rearrange her strategy. Rumpelstiltskin morphed back into visibility now surprised Belle disappeared. In his effort for being one step up, he had forgotten to keep a closer eye on her and now ready to throw another snow ball caused one to be thrown at him in a close range looking behind him to find Belle laughing as she threw another one actually aiming for his face landing between his eyes and nose. If there was score tab, Belle had been sure she won their little battle getting up to throw another snowball finding Rumpelstiltskin ready to throw another one at her. This time however, the pair was close together staring each other straight in the eye not moving a budge.

"Are you going to draw?" he said trying to get a nerve at her

"Are you?" she proclaimed doing the same

A few more seconds of budging each trying to see a place of movement between them, Rumpelstiltskin was impressed by her by her cool demeanor. Probably something she picked up from the Lucas girl or Jefferson but more surprise at her posture when he realized Belle was wearing shows that appeared to be easier to walk on. Immediately he thought by scaring her she would be of her guard and have the last snowball thrown at her causing him to be proclaimed the victor. Although the downside it meant he would need to see Belle scared which meant she would get mad at him but Rumpelstiltskin would admit to being competitive first and foremost.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

"BOO!"

Their shouting causing the pair to lose the snowballs and footing with neither entirely sure whose hands were being grabbed as they fell onto the ground. Rolling around in the snow, laughing and wrestling with their arms clinging onto one another; Rumpelstiltskin broke their movement by pinning Belle to the ground as she waved her arms around in an effort to grab his face.

"Will you admit defeat?" this time his tone changing more to his regular voice still keeping a playful expression holding her wrists

"Never! You cheated so I win" with a bit of strength, Belle lifted her head up to giving Rumpel a light kiss on the nose surprising him as he loosened her wrists causing her to get back up leaving Rumpel sitting on the ground

"Now whose is calling who a cheater?' Belle went down this time pinning his wrists to the ground with the both breathing a bit heavier due to the exertion. The activity caused Belle to have a glow on her skin even giving her color to her cheeks as she preferred the pale make up that at times made her skin snow white. He honestly thought she looked more beautiful like this.

As he raised his head up to kiss her, Belle loosened her right arm putting two fingers towards his lips placing her forehead to meet his whispering. "Still you honey" slanting her lips over his, each savoring their time together before it turned dark.


	4. Chapter 4

“…we should probably fix up some of the bedrooms don’t you think?”   


As Rumple concentrated too much on stabbing his pork with the chopsticks, most of Belle’s conversation went out one ear. “I’m sorry…what?” Looking back at Belle noticing she was using the chopsticks with ease into eating her eggplants. He could not understand how it was possible for anyone to eat using those utensils without particles of food dropping or the sticks poking around the lower layers of the face in an effort to use them or being dropped back onto the plate as the sticks came together. Nevertheless, Rumpelstiltskin wanted to use them despite Belle’s suggestion she could teach him or use forks as a substitution. After Belle moved back into his house, a tradition started on the house where once a week Belle would start making a dish from a different culture. To make the venture more authentic, Rumpelstiltskin began to decorate the living room into the specific of the week to create a bit of authentic which Ruby began calling it “Passport Night” during a separate occasion. For this night, Belle began creating the cabin towards a Japanese setting with the rustic interior transforming into a Washitsu based on the residue commands from the barrier spell.

 

The only items she brought were the ingredients, decorations such as lanterns and tables setting and a set of blue and white kimonos with gold leaf patterns for both her and Rumpelstiltskin she happened to find a few days prior in one of the trunks located in the shop basement which gave her the idea for a Japanese night.   


“Since Neal has this unusual dating arrangement with Emma and Henry wants to include us into his family, I thought we can have some of the rooms ready for them. A few of them are doing nothing but just collecting dust. We can have them a room for Henry, something for Neal and perhaps have nurs….” She stopped the minute she realized what her next word was going to be looking back at Rumpelstiltskin whose mouth was opened wide eating some rice but also knowing where Belle was going with the conversation. “I’m sure we will find something of use with these rooms”. Internally Belle started kicking herself over her slip of the tongue. She couldn't help it that while now everything seemed rather peaceful in Storybrooke, Rumpelstiltskin continued to dance around the topic about starting a family but she did understand. After everyone return, he finally told her about his father and what went on in Neverland; while discovering Peter Pan was her father in law had been weird enough (even as she needed to get use to having a step son who looked a decade older than her and being. a grandmother at the age of twenty-four), she almost began throwing up as she remembered when Rumplestiltskin told her about the night Pan placed him in Pandora's Box being tortured by the voices of those he killed throughout his existence.

 

The nightmares he still endured caused her to regret sending that box to him while at the same time wishing she could get Pan out of the box so she could punish herself. Between rebuilding a relationship with Baelfire and still trying to adjust from Neverland, going into the next step may not seem like a good idea at the moment but she would be lying if she said she did not feel jealous for Snow and David parading their pregnancy towards the town.

 

Rumpelstiltskin started to notice Belle's mood change towards being sullen as he tried not to think about the elephant in the room they began avoiding the past several weeks. He goes to pick up the last sushi roll from the plate only to find Belle's chopstick blocking him where they started to have a competitive glare in getting the last piece. Each giving the impression they were in a fight to the death. "Wanna flip a coin?" He asked

 

"You'll use a two headed coin"

 

Rumpelstiltskin feigned being hurt raising his had hand gasping, "that was one time...how can't my sweetheart not trust me?" 

 

He began expressing his eyes towards her giving the impression they got bigger which now Belle knew she had lost "fine I will make you a deal. You get the last piece and I'll do dishes. Better?" Showing her recently manicured nails that would be chipped by washing to point out she is being serious.

 

Taking her hand to kiss it, Belle always knew it was coming but he always enjoyed seeing her blush when he would show signs of affection "deal". He took the last piece which did relive the tension a bit as they began conversing with ease about different activities they are planning with Henry over the next few days. They finished their meal with Belle completing her end as she saw most of the cookware she used were already cleaned expect for the dishes they were currently using. 

 

"Even in this land he is still lighting my workload" 

 

Belle lightly snickered to herself as she began cleaning up. When she got back to the main area of the cabin, everything was cleaned up with Rumpelstiltskin being nowhere near in sight. 

 

"Rumpel?"

 

"In the back Belle; can you please come over here?"

 

She walked into the yard grabbing a shawl from the chair. To her surprise, the back of the cabin did not form to the forest she was accustomed to but formed into a fog as a hot spring appeared surrounded by smooth rocks and Cherry Blossom trees. To her right, some towels and dressing rooms were already prepared for them. She turned around to see if there any mountains in the area sadly around but forest and a deck where it should direct them towards the nearby lake but that must have been altered as well. 

 

Belle felt she stepped into the Japanese countryside.

 

"Do you like it?" Belle turned around finding Rumpelstiltskin already in a white bathrobe which may have been a bit too big for him as he appeared to he engulfed by it and wooden sandals clopping as he walked around. "The water shouldn't be too hot at this time"

 

The tears were streaming down her face causing her face to burn up from the amount of steam surrounding them. "It's perfect...thank you." He pointed her towards the dressing room quickly getting undressed and picking up as many towels as she could. Already remembering how Ariel warned her about being alert anytime in a hot spring. 

 

To her delight, the steam cleared up getting a good view of the water already seeing Rumpelstiltskin waiting for her still clothed by the rocks but he kept his down as though he was staring into water. 

 

Throwing right arm in his direction. "Hey, ready to go in?"

 

In a split second, Rumpelstiltskin noticed Belle already there hiding the ring box back into his robe pocket before she had a chance to see. "Yeah, lets go in" flustering as he placed his hands back. Rumpelstiltskin began mentally kicking himself as Belle leaned back already seeing something isn't right.

 

"What do you have back there?" She asked with a wide Cheshire Cat grin as she leaned towards him while he leaned back. 

 

Clutching onto the ring box in his robe pocket, the steam caused his already increasing nerves towards being near dizzy. Nearly falling, Belle brought his hand back towards her, leaning him back onto the ground into stable ground. As she was getting ready to get into the water, he started to lose his nerve. There may not have been a perfect way to propose, but one absolute truth was that he wanted Belle in his life for as long as she would have him. 

 

_Don't be a coward..._

 

Taking her by surprise, Rumple cups Belle's face pulling her closer for a kiss.

 

"A girl could get use to this" she smiled

 

Now at ease with her, he slowly started getting the ring box out of the pocket. "Would you prefer a wedding in the spring or in the summer?"

 

Belle blinked several times, trying to be sure she heard correctly. "Uhh...wait what are you saying?" At this point, neither was sure who still felt shocked.

 

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath going down on one knee opening the ring box to reveal the sapphire band, "I said before I wanted to have a future with you. You deserve all the happiness and love the world offers for you. Will you marry me?"

 

Belle became stunned at seeing both the ring and the expression on Rumpelstiltskin's become surprised as she grabbed him to kiss him such force. 

 

Placing a kiss throughout his face with every word. "Yes..yes...yes...you...crazy..man. I will marry you. Wait you're not proposing just to make me feel better because we can wait until you are ready."

 

"No I'm sure. I will start trusting you and myself now."

 

"Alright then, but don't you think of getting rid of me so easily. It's forever honey."

 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he placed the ring onto Belle's finger "Forever it is..."

 

**The End**


End file.
